Candi Levens (Cataclysmic Gerosha)/Extended biography
The following is a look at Candi in terms of her family structure and details about her family life. Education Candi attended elementary school at Gerosha Elementary, save for a year where she had to skip the first grade and re-take it because her family was in hiding during a Hebbleskin raid. She resumed schooling at Gerosha Elementary until she reached the end of 4th grade, then found herself at Gerosha Middle School until the end of 8th grade. She attended Gerosha High School and maintained steady grades until her arrest in 2015. She then alternated between being furloughed and attending Gerosha High, and attending classes inside Madison Juvenile. When this alternation became too stressful for her, she opted to attend classes inside the prison until her release date. Upon her release in 2018, Candi moved in with the Trenson family - which became her new fosters after Erin and Imaki temporarily lost custody of her. She resumed Gerosha High, and eventually graduated in early 2019. With the death of Cynthia Trenson at the hands of Affadidah's men, Candi returned to Imaki and Erin's joint custody agreement. However, she met Donte McArthur in late 2018, and began dating him. By mid-2019, she eloped with Donte and moved in with him, leaving Erin's custody for good. She would eventually wind up back living with Imaki, when she and Donte would lose their house. After escaping Ameristan and starting over in Toklisana, Candi attended the University of Houston to get her general education requirements out of the way. She desired to work as a DNA profiler, in spite her criminal past. However, the Kirby Act - and Darius' ego - often got in her way. She was frequently jailed, and her GPA suffered somewhat as a consequence. Candi did her best to make this up, and eventually transferred to school down in Waco to complete her degree program. Her life as a superhero complicated matters here too, but didn't stop her. Career Candi took a variety of odd gigs to make money early on. Her first real job as a DNA profiler didn't come until 2029, after she was near the end of her probation. This was after ten years of struggling to find work in that field - especially given her past. She was able to hold this job down until 2039, when the stress of taking care of her children and still being Ciem became too much. She remained in good shape in case she needed to be Ciem again any given moment, but was less active in the role. She semi-retired from superhero duty. By this time, Donte had climbed the career ladder in his construction job, and was able to make enough money to support the whole family even with Candi staying at home. Ancestry Candi's great-great-great-grandfather Sam Wrikon was a child born to a slave family in the old American South. His family noticed something unusual about him from early on, particularly the fact that he seldom ever spoke. Believed by many to be a mute, he was chased away from his hometown as a deviant. He eventually embraced society's vision of him, and became a serial rapist. To flee authorities, he moved westward to Colorado and got involved in silver mining. However, he was feared and hated by coworkers, who eventually blamed him for an accident in the mines and beat him. He was tossed into a cabin, and killed by bee stings. One of the women victimized by Sam Wrikon conceived a child. That child grew up to become Candi's great-great-grandfather, Clyde McCall. Clyde would have a child named Bart Endeer, who would later have a child himself named Dwayne Lloyd. Dwayne Lloyd became a truly terrifying mute sociopath. It was one day when Dwayne had escaped from prison that he fled into the woods to find Marissa Hood - Candi's grandmother - and he had his way with her before the police caught him again. He was murdered in prison by other inmates, who were creeped out by his persistent staring. Dwayne's other accomplishment in life was being the origin source of a horrible disease capable of spreading via sexual contact as well as other means, a virus that came to be known as "Dwayne Strain." Corrupt politicians in Boston in 2012 would later attempt, with the help of Eqquibus, to weaponize Dwayne Strain for use on anti-lifestyle-vaccine activists, requiring the Gray Champion to have to come to their rescue. This would forever alter the life of a certain Hea Pang. Candi's great-great-grandfather Sadasheeva Cherupara was a convert from Hinduism to Christianity, and was a missionary as well as an adventurer for a time. He was of primarily Indian descent, but included some Chinese, Japanese, and Persian. He married black-American Alexis Hood, who lived in the forests outside of Boonville near County Rd. - the merger of India and Indiana, as was often joked about. However, a mission to return to his old home in India led to a trap. Sadasheeva was murdered by the Thuggee cult, and Alexis had to flee for her life back to Boonville whilst pregnant with what would become Marissa. After Alexis became ill and died, Marissa took care of herself, living alone in the same house as her mother before her. Meanwhile, baseball player Steve McNolan of Anglo descent found himself involved with the Hebbleskins. When his abused girlfriend Alison Ligash leaves him after she is abused by him one too many times and then marries the war hero Tobey Flippo - a treasurer and Phaelite sympathizer searching for the lost treasure of the pirate Henry Lohtz - Steve swears revenge. However, he dies of throat cancer while in prison for his domestic abuses against Alison. Alison is of Czech-Irish-German-French descent, and Tobey was Anglo-German. Steve informs the Hebbleskins of Tobey stealing her away, and the Hebbleskins begin hunting the new Flippo family. It is believed by the new Hebbleskin leader, Luddin, that the Flippos are the fulfillment of a "liPo" oracle which would destroy the Hebbleskins forever. On the run, Tobey and Alison strike a deal with the Phaelites to keep them safe - in exchange for experimentation being done on their son. That baby boy turns out to be Stan Flippo, whom Tobey raises as his own. Stan was experimented on by Phaelites, who copied his DNA to create a half-clone in a lab. That clone was embedded inside volunteer Phaelite scientist Insila Murtillo, who had some of her DNA inserted into the clone's. The clone grew inside of her, being molded by her to become Darius Philippine - Stan and Insila's son and Candi's half-brother. Since Stan was an infant, that meant that Stan's son was only about a year younger than himself. Stan was also infused with DNA from a lithobius forficatus centipede, dubbed "Grandma Centipede" by Candi, using the Phexo program. The Centhuen Prototype program lay dormant inside of him, capable of being activated inside one of his kids. When Alison died, Tobey had to take it on himself to train Stan in the art of both protecting the world from the Hebbleskins and in seeking out the treasure of Lohtz - goals that Stan would dedicate his life to. However, Tobey also found it unnerving that Stan had his biological father's affinity for playing baseball. Stan and Shalia would meet by chance in the woods outside of Boonville, and quickly fell in love. After Tobey dies, Stan is welcomed by Marissa as a good possible future husband for her daughter Shalia. Marissa also dies, and the young couple get married so Stan can support Shalia. A year after finding the treasure of Lohtz, Stan and Shalia settle down in Boonville and have a son named Reily Flippo - who aspires to be a celebrity chef. During the Battle for Gerosha, the couple lose Reily but rescue him and get him back. The tragic murders of Geoffrey and Patricia Wyer, however, leave Erin Wyer an orphan. Her history of childhood mental illness aside, she is welcomed by the Flippos, and adopted by them. The Flippos would later give birth to triplets Candi, Miriam, and Marina. Candi is a fraternal triplet to Miriam and Marina, who are identical. In spite this, all three girls looked very similar. However, only Candi saw the Centhuen Prototype program activated in her cells. She would not manifest her full range of powers until age 12, when a confrontation with Don Mendoza forces her to. Candi was raised by Stan and Shalia to value the ideas of family, and preservation of safe neighborhoods even by drastic and self-sacrificing means. Imaki Izuki was made her godfather, and he had homes both in Japan and in Gerosha specifically to mentor her when he was not mentoring others. He informed her early on of what her special birth abilities meant, in full, and in light of her faith and her family's. Family tree Early lines McArthur and Spanz lines † Lucy, Dylan, and Cindy McArthur Romantic history ;Steady boyfriends # Don “the Psycho” Mendoza (dumped him) # Danny Loffin (families forced them to break up) # Donte McArthur (eventually would marry her) ;Affairs # Tyrone Menster (one night stand) # Jack Mercreek (considered for a boyfriend at one point) ;Husbands * Donte McArthur ;Assaulted by (no romance) * Don Mendoza (some time after they broke up, and as revenge against her.) * Wayne "the Vampire" Norfine (random assault) See also * Ciem * Candi Levens (Cataclysmic Gerosha) * Flippo family genealogy * Ciem: Inferno * ''Sodality'' (series) * Candi's rapsheet Category: Flippo family Category: Ciem Category: Extended character biographies Category: Mythology of the Gerosha universe